


[Podfic] Slow Show

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, English Accent, Excessive Drinking, First Time, Internalised Homophobia, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Secret Relationship, Showbusiness, Slow Burn, Soundcloud, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: In which temptations are accomplished, grand romantic gestures are made, and two ineffable co-stars only take four seasons of an award-winning television program to realize they’re on their own side (at last, at last.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 468
Kudos: 269
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Prolix Podfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly). 



> Firstly, Happy New Year! (Gosh, it's good to be back!)
> 
> To all the lovely people who have reached out and asked if we have been affected by the horrendous fires sweeping Australia, I must reassure you that we have been spared all but witnessing the horror of Armageddon wreaking havoc further south. karuna, I know you wrote - I can't find your email, I'm so sorry! (The hats looked adorable!!) There is much fund-raising and awareness-raising currently; everyone is rallying round as much as they can to help so many who are in need. 
> 
> This story was brought to my attention by Silvergirl with an excitement level of 10 on the 'Just Podfic THIS!!' scale. Within the reading of one chapter, I was right up there at the same level of excitement!  
> Long story short, BiP had the same idea and her lovely version is here:- https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783661/chapters/51978625
> 
> I'm pleased to report that mia_ugly was happy to have another version out in the ether and gave me permission to 'do my thing'. I hope you are as pleased with the finished result as I am. It has been an absolute joy to record and edit and made me laugh and cry in equal measure. Mia - please never give up writing, you're a flippin' superstar!
> 
> Music: Riding At Dawn by Luke Richards (I heard this as a potential theme tune for the show mentioned, 'Warlock')
> 
> I am posting three times per week for the time being - Monday, Wednesday and Friday. 
> 
> The other big project that I am involved with - the Crown of Thorns Pod'rama will post every Sunday from 26th January and variously other days of the week, as the story unfolds. It's an amazing project, with many, many people involved in various roles, both as dramatic voices and behind the scenes. The link is here, if you feel like you'd like to subscribe and not miss an episode! https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama There's nothing there quite yet, and there will only ever be one work but we're busy as little ants behind the scenes to ensure that all will be ready to go in a couple of weeks. Posting will carry on throughout the year, culminating on Christmas Eve. It's a big, big fic, spanning 75 chapters and over forty hours!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for such a warm welcome back, yesterday!  
> A lovely long chapter to get stuck into today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely weekend, you lovely bunch of peeps!   
> Keep a look out for the new Good Omens multivoice pod'rama of Crown of Thorns. Chapter 1 is set to be released on Sunday 26th January.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to the point where I just hear the signature tune to Slow Show and I get excited!   
> I hope you had a lovely weekend and your public holiday today, if you're in Australia!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, we get to hear a little more about Avery and his history.   
> To anyone from the north east of England, my abject apologies.   
> To everyone else - oh boy, I had fun!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery quizzes Crowley about what he looks for in a partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter contains one of the most affecting intimate scenes I've ever read.   
> Or that could be just me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, welcome back to another week of this great story!   
> The pressures become too much, culminating in the promise of proper time together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Az spend some quality time together. Oh how long have we waited for this??


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has come to my attention, in a quiet, slow-dawning, eye-rolling kind of way, that I was a day late with the last chapter. My apologies - I am so accustomed to posting daily, that the Wednesday post of Crown of Thorns was what passed for my posting for the day! Then, yesterday, I knew that it must be time to post Slow Show, because I didn't post it 'yesterday'. Seriously don't even *try* to follow that logic, it is deeply flawed.   
> Anyway, to kind-of make up for that, here's another lovely, long, juicy chapter just ONE DAY after the last! (But, I'm sorry, you're going to have to wait until Monday for the next one!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get used to this Monday, Wednesday, Friday lark, I will!  
> Hoping you had a wonderful weekend and are ready for the final leg of this fantastic story!
> 
> Here's a link to the music that I thought might be the main theme to Warlock, played at the awards ceremony.  
> https://www.audionetwork.com/browse/m/track/experts-witnessed_99965


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the chapter that everyone's been waiting for.  
> I was feeling a bit sentimental this afternoon and have to admit that when I listened to this, I wept; Az saying "I gave it away", just finished me off! Have some tissues to hand! 😥


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems particularly apt to be posting this final chapter on Valentine's Day! Not engineered that way, I promise, but very serendipitous! 
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to offer up some heartfelt thanks, firstly to mia_ugly for her talent and her permission. It isn't so terribly often that we get a fic that affects us so strongly and is so beautifully and carefully written. I reckon I come across maybe one a year that seems to excite the fandom as a collective and I am honoured to have been a tiny part of this phenomenon!  
> Secondly, I'd like to thank you, the listeners, for your continued support. For comment-ers and kudos-ers, known and new, for your wonderfully positive reviews and messages. (From incoherent squees to poetry - it's all in the comments on this pod!) The support you offer one another in challenging times is truly inspiring, too.  
> This is a story I will think of, not just fondly but adoringly, for years to come. I'm not crying. YOU'RE crying.  
> ETA just out of interest, because numbers interest me... this was the 1,400th track I released on SoundCloud.
> 
> I hope some of the new listeners will stay with me for the next story, starting on Monday - a Sherlock story of personal battles and triumph over one of the most devastating hurdles life can throw in his path.


End file.
